The Lonely Doctor
by Faramirlover
Summary: The Doctor's all alone now. How will he cope? Lets see shall we. Rose10 or 10Rose depending how you look at it. Rated T just in case. This follows on from Episode 13: Doomsday.And now its over. Please read me.
1. All alone now

A/N: You'll probably think that this is rubbish but I liked it and so did my mini friend Beth so I decided to out it up. There's no talking in this chapter because the Doctor has no-one to talk to. Just to warn you.

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who. Never have, never will.

Chapter 1:

All alone now

The Doctor wandered slowly back into the TARDIS. He'd eventually managed to get rid of the annoying Catherine Tate look-a-like by throwing her into a black hole. Now he was alone again. Alone in his TARDIS and alone with his sorrows. He moved over to the little sofa thing and sat down. Being alone meant that he had more time to think about Rose. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? The doctor didn't know. Remembering Rose hurt more than any injury he had ever suffered but he never he wanted to forget her. That would be like she had never existed and that was worse than never seeing her again. Just.

The Doctor sat there for many hours lost in memories, drowning in his despair. Eventually he stood u and wandered out of the TARDIS control room in search of his bedroom. He'd never admitted this to rose but he could never find his way to the right room. Just like her. He spotted a door a little way ahead of him with a little sign on it. Rose had started to put signs on important doors so she knew where she was. Drawing closer he saw that the sign read 'Bedroom' in between two little pictures of the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled at the memory of Rose attempting to use an electric screwdriver on the signs before giving up and using the sonic screwdriver. He pushed the door open and found himself, not in his bedroom, but in Rose's. Suddenly the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach returned and all he wanted to do was curl up in a little ball and cry. But no. He had to be strong. He had to get on with his life. His long lonely life. All alone. Without Rose. He shook his head and went and sat on the bed. Looking around he saw Rose's pyjamas lying in a crumpled mess on the pillow where they'd been thrown off that fateful morning. On the floor at the bottom of the bed there was Rose's backpack. Sticking out of the top was her mp3 player. The Doctor reached over and pulled it out. He stuck the headphones in his ears and pressed play. A lively song began and, looking down at the little display screen, the Doctor saw that it was called 'Your gay friend' by a guy called Robbie Williams.. This made hi think about Captain Jack. He missed that guy. He had this strange feeling that somewhere, somehow, Jack was alive. That was something. Scour all of space and time for one man. Maybe he'd find him, maybe he wouldn't. That didn't matter. Anything to get away from the horrible loss of Rose. With that fortifying thought, the doctor turned ff the mp3 player, placed it back exactly where he'd found it, and strode from the room.

A/N: What did you think? Please, please, please review so I know what to do in future.


	2. Jack

Here it is at last. I don't like it and if I get any better ideas I'll take it down and put a different one up. hope you like it. If you do, tell me and I'll keep it. If you don't, tell me and I'll get rid.

Discalimer: Don't own the DR Who. Thought I so wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Jack

The TARDIS shimmered into existence in a corridor on floor 500 of satellite 5. It was about half an hour after the old Doctor and Rose had left. Whilst under the influence of Bad Wolf Rose had mentioned the power to give life. If he was very very lucky, Jack might be alive. Suddenly a thought hit him. Rose. Rose had been here about half an hour before. If he went back he could snatch her away from himself and flee with her across the stars. But even as he thought this he knew that he could never do that. The paradox that it would create would cause a universe destroying explosion. Not a good idea. With a sigh and a small shake of the head, the Doctor pushed away all thoughts of Rose Tyler and stepped out of the TARDIS. There was a woman coming down the corridor towards him.

"Hello." He said, stepping forward and flashing one of his heart melting smiles.

"Um. Hello?" said the woman uncertainly "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can." said the Doctor eagerly "I'm looking for a man called Captain Jack. Rather handsome. Very well defined muscles."

"Oh yes. I know him. Straight down this corridor. First right, fifth left."

"Thanks." said the Doctor.

"But you might want to leave it a while. He's rather upset. Something about a doctor and a retard."

"TARDIS." said the Doctor automatically "First right, fifth left, right?"

"Yeah but like I said-" but the Doctor had already run off down the corridor and out of sight. At the first fork in the corridor he swung right and started counting doors. As the fifth door on the left appeared, the Doctor skidded to a halt. He reached out and the doors slid silently open. A cursory glance around the room showed only one occupant. It was a man hunched over and gently crying. The Doctor walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. The man whipped around and glared at him.

"Get lost." said Jack.

"Cheer up." the Doctor said "Might never happen."

"It already has." said Jack turning away.

"She can't have meant that much to you." said the Doctor sitting down next to him.

"They, did."

"They?" asked the Doctor.

"The Doctor and Rose." Jack explained "They were special."

"Thanks. Not many people have called me special."

"What!" said Jack turning to face him.

"I've come back for you." said the Doctor smiling at him.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Jack standing up.

"It's me. The Doctor." He said also standing up.

"You're not the Doctor. The Doctor has big ears and is from up north. He's not a hottie with reasonably normal ears and a really fake English accent that's actually Scottish underneath." said Jack backing away "Therefore I can only conclude that you are either insane or an impostor."

"I am the Doctor. I just regenerated." When Jack gave him a funny look he elaborated.

"I created myself a new body. Instead of dying I just change the way I look."

"I don't believe you. You've only been gone half an hour. Even if you could 'regenerate' you wouldn't be able to do that in thirty minutes."

"You forget. I have a time machine."

"Ah..." said Jack "Still doesn't mean that you're the Doctor."

"Come on. What do I have to do to prove it to you?" asked the Doctor.

He hadn't foreseen this problem. He'd thought that he could just stroll in and pick up where he'd left off, but now he was realising that that wasn't possible. He'd just been so eager to see Jack again. A member of the old gang. Even Mickey would have done. Well maybe not Mickey.

"The TARDIS." said Jack "Only one TARDIS in the universe."

"Ok then." said the Doctor brightly. He led Jack out of the room and back along the corridor. They soon found themselves stood outside the TARDIS.

"There you go." said the Doctor. "Now do you believe it's me?"

He pushed open the door, walked inside and held it open for Jack.

"No." said Jack, still outside the TARDIS.

"Sorry." Said the Doctor "I don't quite follow what you mean."

"I still don't believe that you're the Doctor. If you were the Doctor you'd have Rose with you."

The Doctor took a step backwards in shock. He hadn't thought about Rose for early ten minutes.

"Go on then. Where is she? No Doctor impersonator would be complete without Rose Tyler." said Jack following him into the TARDIS.

The Doctor moved over to the sofa and sat down on it, his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" asked Jack moving over to stand next to the sofa.

"I lost her, Jack. I'm all alone. Without her I'm lost. I thought we were going to be together forever and now she's gone." babbled the Doctor, losing it completely.

"She's dead!" exclaimed Jack sitting down next to the Doctor.

He was shaking slightly and looked as though he were about to be sick.

"Worse." Said the Doctor looking at Jack through tear rimmed eyes.

"Worse! What's worse than dead?" asked Jack.

"What's worse is her being alive and me being unable to reach her. Unable to hear her voice. Unable to see her smile. Unable to hold her hand. Unable to touch again, that thing which has touched my soul. Unable to be whole again."

And with that he broke down completely into Jack's arms and cried until he could cry no more. Jack held him close and tried his best to comfort him, all the time murmuring,

"Oh Doctor."

* * *

Pleas review so I know if this is upsettin anyone other than me. Yay. Torchwood is nearly here. 


	3. Adventuring

A/N: You know the score and where we are. read away

Disclaimer: Same as the last one. Duh.

* * *

Chapter 3

Adventuring

After about two hours the Doctor had finally stopped crying, stood up and cleared his throat. Without a word he had moved over to the control panel and started pressing buttons. His hand hovered over a large leaver as he turned to face Jack.

"Do you wanna come? Or do you want to stay here?" asked the Doctor.

Tears will still glistening on his cheeks but his face was set in one of his determined expressions. In answer to his question Jack stood up and strode over to the console.

"Where we going?"

It was many weeks later when Jack brought up the subject of Rose gain.

"Doctor?" said Jack as they sat in a Burger King somewhere on Zargon Five.

"Yes Jack?"

"What exactly happened to Rose? You said something about not being able to reach her and about another dimension but I couldn't quite tell through the tears."

The Doctor had gone slightly pale but when he spoke his voice was as strong as ever.

"What happened to her? I'll tell you what happened to her. I happened. If she'd never met me she's still be here. She'd be in the world that she was born in. And, if it's affected her as badly as it's affected me, she'd still be happy."

"Doctor?"

"Sorry Jack. I'm not explaining very well am I?"

So the Doctor explained all about how he lost the beautiful, faithful young girl that the universe had called Rose. As he spoke the painful images of that dreadful day flashed through his mind. And though it hurt to remember, it felt good telling someone who had known Rose and had loved her nearly as much as the Doctor had. Nearly. When he had finished Jack reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

"It's ok. We'll find a way." said Jack.

"I'm afraid not Jackie boy." said the Doctor, returning to his chips "Rose loved eating. We ate them on our first date."

"Yes. I know. And we will do it. You're a genius and I'm gorgeous. What can't we do?"

"Rescue Rose. Look, if we tried to reach her it would mean making a hole in this universe and another. The best thing that could happen is that two universes collapse, all for a girl, and the worst is that I release billions of Daleks and Cybermen. So it looks like it's just you and me." Jack sighed and then nodded. Ten minutes later the Doctor shoved the last of his chips into his mouth ad stood up.

"You ready?"

Jack nodded and stood up. They linked arms and, together, walked off into the sunshine in search of more adventure.

* * *

A/N: Rather short that. I might keep writing if I am persuaded too. Hope you liked it. Please review like you normally do and thanks to Scout girl and RagamuffinSundrop and Whisper luna and biggreenflyingbox and Sarah Trib and Adelian for giving me the courage to keep writing. 


	4. Rose

A/N: Thanks for those reviewers. You really help my Conidence.

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

Chapter 4

Rose

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, closely followed by Jack. They were in a busy city centre surrounded by people. Far ahead of him the Doctor could see a woman with medium length dyed peroxide blonde hair. Somehow he knew it was Rose. He didn't care how she was there, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell that he loved her. He started to push is way through the crowd to her but the harder he tried, the further away she moved. He called her name, yelled it, screamed it, but she didn't turn. Suddenly the crowd round him thinned and he was able to run after her. He could see the back of her head getting closer and closer. He reached out, tapped her on the shoulder and she turned

"Rose." he gasped, breaking into the first smile he had worn in what felt like years.

"Do I know you?" asked Rose coldly. She turned on her heel and strode away.

The Doctor woke with a start. Tears were gathered in the corners of his eyes and there was cold sweat on his fore-head. He wiped it away with the back of his hand. He looked around his room, half expecting to see Rose disappearing around the frame of his door but was shocked to see instead, Jack. He was leaning against the Doctor's doorframe watching him with a mixture of concern and pity on his face.

"Jack! What are you doing in here?" asked the Doctor sliding down to the bottom of his bed so that he was next to him.

"I came to check that you're ok." said Jack, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You were calling her name so loud that you woke me up." explained Jack.

It was then that the Doctor noted that Jack was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and an old T-shirt. _I'm barely wearing more,_ he reminded himself. He gulped suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Well. I'm ok." said the Doctor hastily "You can go back to your room. I'll try not to wake you again."

"Ok. If you're sure you're ok."

The Doctor nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Good. Night then, Doctor." but he seemed reluctant to go.

He took one step back into the corridor but went no further. The Doctor climbed out of bed and moved over to the door.

"Are _you _ok, Jack?" the Doctor asked.

Jack shook his head, then nodded, then shrugged.

"I don't know." he said "But I'm sure I will be."

The Doctor expected him to leave then but he didn't. Instead Jack took a step closer, back into the room.

"Jack-" the Doctor started but Jack silenced him by leaning forward and pressing his lips firmly to his.

For Jack it felt like he was flying. There was nothing in the world apart from him and the Doctor, entwined, hurtling across the stars. Jack felt the Doctor pull him closer and a shiver ran down his spine. He moved his hand from the Doctor's and started to run it through his hair. The Doctor responded by winding his arms around Jack's back and pulling him even closer. _The Doctor wants me. He wants me. He, the Doctor, wants me. Me. Me._ Jack thought as he felt himself starting to give in completely to the kiss. _No, wait_, he thought and nearly pulled away from the Doctor. _He doesn't want me. He wants Rose. He's always wanted Rose._ This time Jack did pull away. He placed a hand on the Doctor's chest and pushed. The Doctor stumbled and almost fell. He stared at Jack through eyes filled with hurt and confusion.

"I though you wanted-" started the Doctor taking a step forward.

"Yeah well. So did I." said Jack softly and swept from the room.

The Doctor watched him go with a half confused, half relieved expression on his face. _What was I thinking? I was kissing Jack. I nearly did more than just kiss him. What is wrong with me? _But he knew what was wrong. He wanted Rose. He needed Rose. And thanks to Jack he now knew he'd do anything to find her.

* * *

A/N: Please review like you normally do. I love you guys. In a non-lesbian way. Not that theres anythin wrong with lesbians. Ok. lets move on.


	5. Plans

Thank you for the very nice reviews.

Disclaimer: Same as normal.

* * *

Chapter 5

Plans

The next morning the Doctor peered around the control room door. There was Jack, screwdriver in one hand, an intergalactic cross-communicator in the other and a look of deep concentration on his face. The Doctor took a deep breath and strode into the room. Jack glanced up from his fiddling.

"Morning." he said, and returned to the cross-communicator.

"Morning." said the Doctor.

He leant against the control panel and watched Jack tinkering, feeling very embarrassed and shuffling his feet. Eventually he plucked up the courage to speak.

"Jack, about last night-" he started.

"Already forgotten." said Jack without looking up "As far as I'm concerned all that happened last night was that I went out, had a little too much to drink and ended having a lot of fun with a rather handsome young gentleman named Tom."

The Doctor smiled but had a sneaking suspicion that Jack wasn't joking. It looked as though Jack wasn't in a mood with him, thank god. It might mean that he was still willing to help him find Rose. The Doctor was pondering on how to bring up the subject when Jack spoke again.

"I've thought of how we can reach Rose."

"What! How?" cried the Doctor, leaping forward and couching in front of Jack.

"Well. It's quite simple really…."

19 hours, 27 minutes and 4 seconds later, they were ready.

"So, all set?" asked Jack, his hand hovering over a big red button connected to about fifty, different coloured wires.

The Doctor's hand was also hovering over a big button, blue this time. He took a deep breath. What if Rose didn't want to see him? What if she'd already moved on? How long had it been for her? Days? Months? Years? Would she hate him for leaving her? _No, _he told himself, _now wasn't the time for 'ifs' and 'buts', now was the time for him to find his Rose._ He nodded once at Jack.

"3, 2, 1, go." he said and they both pressed down.

The TARDIS jerked violently and the Doctor and Jack were both flung to the ground. They lay there lay there laughing until the TARDIS landed and fell silent. Jack stood up first and pulled the Doctor up after him. The laughter had died in the Doctor's throat and he was once again worried and unsure. Jack patted him reassuringly on the back and shoved him gently in the direction of the door. The Doctor pushed the door open and was surprised to see that the TARDIS had landed in the impressive grounds of the Tyler residence.

"Where are we?" asked Jack.

"That's the Tyler's home." said the Doctor.

Now he was here he was really scared how Rose was going to react. And, somehow he'd forgotten, there was Jackie. If leaving Rose didn't constitute a slapping he didn't know what did. He took yet another deep breath and strode over to the front door. He stood staring at it for a few moments before Jack reached over his shoulder and knocked on the door. It was opened a few moments later by Rose. She let out a small gasp and took a step backwards.

"Doctor?" she gasped.

But the Doctor was too shocked to speak. Rose was cradling a baby in her arms and stood a little way behind her was a young man strapping another into a push chair.

* * *

A/N: Quite short but I'm gettin writers block so I need to stop for a while.


	6. Family

A/N: This is it. The end. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: What do you think?

* * *

Chapter 6

Family

"Doctor?" Rose asked taking a step forward and reaching out to touch his cheek.

The Doctor tried to speak but couldn't bring himself to do it. _Rose has kids, a partner, a husband, a family, a life without me. She's moved on. _

"Doctor?" asked Rose again.

Rose let her hand fall and took a step away from him. Her voice was small and she was looking at the Doctor with a mixture of delight and pain. Jack chose this moment to make his presence known. Stepping out from behind the Doctor he flung his arms around her.

"Jack." she cried.

She wrapped her free arm around his waist and hugged him close. She seemed so confused by the Doctor's strange behaviour that she had chosen to simply ignore him and concentrate on Jack. Rose let go of Jack a few moments later and stepped away from him.

"We were just gonna take John and David out for a walk but I suppose we can put it off." said Rose, turning to smile hopefully at the man.

"Oh, give him here." said the man holding out his arms for the baby "We can go out all by ourselves."

"You're a duck." said Rose handing over the baby.

The man strapped the baby into the pushchair and, after nodding to Jack and the Doctor, grabbed a back pack from next to the door and pushed the pushchair out of the door and off down a path.

"Come and sit down." said Rose leading them into a room to the left of the front door.

Jack pulled the front door closed behind him and grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"What the hell are you doing? What is wrong with you?" hissed Jack in the Doctor's ear.

"I can't do this Jack." said the Doctor trying to pull away from Jack.

"You can and will." said Jack and pulled him into the front room, after Rose.

Jack shoved the Doctor down on a seat opposite Rose and then plonked himself down on the sofa next to her. There was silence for a few moments as Jack glared at the Doctor waiting for him to speak before taking the task upon himself.

"So, how's my favourite girlfriend?" asked Jack putting his arm around Rose's shoulders "Or am I not allowed to call you that?"

"Of course you are. Why shouldn't you be?" asked Rose looking confused.

"Wouldn't your husband mind meeting your other lover?"

"Husband?" asked Rose looking even more confused, then she laughed "Oh you mean Alex. He's not my husband."

At these words the Doctor sat up. _Not her husband! But what about those kids? _Jack appeared to be thinking along the same lines.

"Oh no! You had kids out of wedlock."

"I haven't had kids!" Rose spluttered starting to laugh.

_Well, _thought the Doctor, _now wasn't the time for laughter. _He was really confused and he didn't like it.

"But-" started the Doctor.

"They're mum's. John and David are my brothers, not my sons."

Now she really was laughing. Tears were trickling down her cheeks and she was clutching her sides

"I haven't heard anything that funny since Mickey asked me to marry him. Me, have kids."

The Doctor leapt to his feet. _Mickey asked his Rose, HIS Rose, to marry him! _

"He seemed to think that after three months I would have forgotten about you. That I wouldn't mind. That I wouldn't be upset. That I would have moved on."

Rose wasn't laughing anymore. She was staring at her feet, tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping off her chin.

"I waited so long. I went back every day for four months, just to be near. Just in case. So I didn't miss any chances."

"I am so sorry Rose." said the Doctor walking over and kneeling down in front of her "How long has it been for you, since Bad Wolf bay?"

"Three years." sobbed Rose "I missed you so much. And you never ... you never ... never said-"

"Shh." said the Doctor placing a finger under her chin and tilting her face up to look at him "I'm here now aren't I?"

He reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his long slender fingers.

"Rose Tyler…I love you." he said simply, leaning forward and gently kissing her on the lips.

* * *

That it :) Please review like you normally do. U nice nice people.


	7. Little note

Just though I'd add in a little note to say thanks to all the people who reviewed and that there's now a sequel called the Not-so-lonely Doctor that you might want to read. Thanks Bye


End file.
